


As The World Falls Down

by Giaruu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Renjun thinks Donghyuck is a work of art, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: FallingFalling downFalling in love





	As The World Falls Down

When Renjun's eyes flutter open he's not sure if they've opened fully at all. When he thinks his vision is back to normal, not a blurry mess, he blinks a few times just to make sure that he has in fact, opened them. He has, but, he's still not seeing much.

A few months back he'd be scared it's some sort of sleep paralysis, his mind liked to trick him at night, twisting his dreams and making him clench sweaty palms on his white duvets in a desperate act of holding onto something, anything, as the vision of a great, black void stretching underneath his feet unfolded. He knew those were nightmares, nothing real. He knew it wasn't real. 

But it didn't make them any less scary.

This time however, and like it has been for a few months now, his heartbeat rushed and his lungs wavered just a tad bit, but for another reason, other than that hardly forgettable, dreadful feeling of falling down a deep hole.

He could feel the warmness starting at his fast beating heart, pumping waves of comfort through his veins and flooding his still sleeping body, making him fidget closer to the source of it. Taking a deep breath, a first one that day, he inhaled the honey stricken scent, filling his lungs with ease. At that second he felt his arms tighten around the other body, just now aware of the placement of his limbs. He tightened them even more, also well aware that it wasn't possible to get any closer. But he tried, he always tried. His cheek nuzzling against the soft material of a shirt as if it was trying to melt right through it to finally meet with the always warm skin underneath.

Renjun was content, just laying with his face smashed against the slow rising chest, with his arms around strong waist and with his legs tangled between another pair of lanky limbs.

He was content but it wasn't enough.

So he moved his face away with a great difficulty, it seemed like his body clung to the other on it's own, now too used to the feeling of comfort it brung. He blinked a few times, his eyelids squinting for a second as he was met with something else than complete darkness. His eyes traveled across the room as if searching for something new, for something that could have changed in a span of one night. Nothing did, and he was content, but not enough.

His eyes ventured down, acting on their own, out of habit almost. A good habit to that. Firstly, he scanned the fluffy mop of hair scattered around the pillow, making it look like a golden halo hovering above the other's head.

_ Very fitting _

Then, his gaze fell upon the slope of a really pretty nose, traveling along its curve with a pleasant feeling blooming inside his chest as he observed thick, long lashes flutter just a tiny bit. By that time he noticed how close he was to Donghyuck's face, being able to count every single one of his dark eyelashes. And he did.

He could see all of the moles scattered on his skin, a truly endearing sight. He took his time, counting them just like he did with the eyelashes. Tracing them with the littlest touches, fingertips melting against the velvet skin, an actual jolt of electricity tickling his nerves each time. Or maybe he just imagined it. 

He traced his caresses down onto the plush lips, brushing his thumb against them like he would to a butterfly's wing. Putting a bit more pressure onto it, observing how they flushed with blood under his touch, loving the light graze of a heated breath hitting his curious digits.

Finally, they explored further, running across the perfect jaw and finishing at the crook of Donghyuck's neck, resting at last. But not really, as his fingers kept on brushing against the soft flesh, searching for a place to settle where they could feel the pulse meeting them in the best way.

Renjun exhaled softly, unsure if he has hold his breath back or if he was actually breathing the whole time.

_ Oh _

His breath hitched as he felt a soft caress of a hand enveloping his own cheek. Was he really so deep in his thought he didn't notice the other waking up?

“Hi”

The sweet rumble of a morning, honey like voice filled his ears, goosebumps forming on his skin as they locked their gaze.

Donghyuck smiled softly at him, his palm resting against Renjun's cheek so perfectly as if it was made for it. Or was it Renjun who melted against him, forming a perfect fit for the two of them? Was he the one pushing his face more into his touch or was it Donghyuck who held him even closer?

“Hi” he answered, his lips nearly brushing against the other boy's.

Was he breathing Donghyuck or was Donghyuck breathing him in?

The kiss wasn't sudden, but it still managed to make his head spin and his hand to grasp onto Donghyuck's neck tighter, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, kneading and scraping and traveling right into his fluffy hair, tugging onto them with the lightest touches, pulling just a bit to make his boy whine, to make him pull his body flush against his own, tangling their legs more, taking more of the oxygen in his lungs making them ache deliciously. Giving him more of the sweet melanin taste, more of the safe feeling blooming in his heart.

_ More more more _

A few months back Renjun would say, he hated the feeling of falling the most. It made his heart stop and rush at the same time, his head spin and hands clench.

As he looked deep into the dark void of Donghyuck's orbs, as he explored the galaxies of emotions in them, each day a new constalation of feelings unfolding just for him.

Renjun couldn't help but to fall even deeper. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was morning cuddles and fluff
> 
> And when I think morning I think Lee Donghyuck and Huang Renjun


End file.
